


A Jim no le gusta cocinar

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jim no le gusta cocinar, pero sí le gusta cuando Sebastian lo hace.</p><p>Prompt #20</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jim no le gusta cocinar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerQueenGelatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/gifts), [Hagastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/gifts).



> [En livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/371203.html?view=1438723#t1438723). La imagen me recordó a Jim, no pude evitarlo. Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció.
> 
> Pd. Para las dos shiper MorMor más fieles que conozco. ¡Feliz año, queridas! c:

Al pequeño Jim no le gustaba cocinar. Eso no significaba que no le gustasen los cuchillos afilados en el porta cuchillos encima de la barra, o el fuego de la estufa, o el horno, o cualquier otro aditamento que fuese atractivamente peligroso para él.

Simplemente, no le gustaba cocinar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no gustarle cocinar, a Jim le gustaba mucho que Sebastian cocinara para él. Sebastian lograba que la aburrida acción de cocinar se volviese un _arte_.

Los movimientos de Sebastian eran precisos; no había ni un movimiento más o uno menos. Eran los exactos. Jim podía quedarse viendo a Sebastian cocinar durante todo el día (y a veces lo hacía, repitiendo las grabaciones una y otra vez cuando estaban lejos) y nunca aburrirse.

Verlo era único. Era interesante. Era excitante.

Así que ese día, mientras Jim se aburría en la cocina porque Sebastian no estaba en la casa de seguridad, el consultor criminal decidió jugar con un par de cuchillos. Se subió a la isla y comenzó a mover el cuchillo entre sus dedos, picando entre ellos cada vez más rápido contra la superficie.

Para cualquier otra persona aburrida, aquello sería peligroso. Para Jim, no.

Era perfecto para disipar su aburrimiento por, al menos, un par de minutos.

Así que cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió con un estruendo, haciéndole perder la concentración, cortándose el dedo medio en el proceso, James no maldijo. Sonrió. Sebastian había regresado, podría cocinar algo y volver a _bailar_ alrededor de la cocina para él.

Sin embargo, el francotirador no hizo lo que había planeado.

Se acercó hacia la isla, colocándose frente a él y tomando su mano, la herida, elevándola hasta el nivel de sus labios, tomando todo su dedo dentro de su boca, chupando con avidez la sangre, moviendo la lengua alrededor del dedo lastimado, yendo tan lejos como para limpiar toda su palma y parte de su brazo.

Lujuria brilló en la mirada de Jim mientras observaba a Sebastian moverse tan peligrosamente frente a él y se lo permitió porque siempre era algo que prometía un par de horas libres de aburrimiento.

Porque Sebastian y su amor por la sangre, en más de un sentido, era perfecto para Jim, a quien no le gustaba cocinar, pero amaba cuando Sebastian lo hacía.


End file.
